epic_sevenfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeno
|MaxStat = }} A fanatical mage corrupted by endless desire. __TOC__ Hero Background An emperor from another galaxy who was defeated in a tournament held by Notos. He obsessed over power and life, eventually binding his soul with that of a star and becoming transcendent. He now heads toward Orbis in search of the Monolith. Connections |} Skills chance to stun for 1 turn. Damage dealt increases proportional to Zeno's max Health. ( )| :+1 > +5% damage dealt ( x4,000 x1) :+2 > +5% effect chance ( x8,000 x2) :+3 > +10% damage dealt ( x33,000 x2 x5) :+4 > +5% effect chance ( x47,000 x3 x7) :+5 > +15% damage dealt ( x84,000 x6 x2)}} when the enemy uses a non-attack skill. Can stack up to 10 times. ( )| :+1 > +0.5% effect ( x4,000 x1) :+2 > +0.5% effect ( x8,000 x2) :+3 > +0.5% effect ( x33,000 x2 x5) :+4 > +0.5% effect ( x47,000 x3 x7) :+5 > +1% effect ( x84,000 x6 x2)}} '' Zeno summons an ancient beast to attack all enemies, with a chance to silence for 1 turn. Damage dealt increases proportional to Zeno's max Health. ( ) Zeno summons an ancient beast to attack all enemies, with a chance to silence for 1 turn and inflict '''bleeding' for 2 turns''. Damage dealt increases proportional to Zeno's max Health. ( ) : : Grants an extra turn. (Consumes 20 .)| :+1 > +5% damage dealt ( x4,000 x1) :+2 > +5% effect chance ( x8,000 x2) :+3 > +10% damage dealt ( x33,000 x2 x5) :+4 > +10% effect chance ( x47,000 x3 x7) :+5 > +15% damage dealt ( x84,000 x6 x2)}} |} Specialty : Planet Embezzler :Driven to steal away the Monolith with the infinite might of a star. ;Dispatch Mission::Limit Attribute - Reward Bonus +10% : How to obtain *Event Challenge Memory Imprint Heroes used to Memory Imprint: *Zeno *Unknown Slate Awaken Tier List He is quite average and sees the most use in PvP mainly. His skills scales off Health and doesn’t do enough damage to be a big threat. He is a disrupter type of character. He does best against healing/buffing teams as his passive gives him bonus damage on S3 and some Defense when someone uses a non-attack skill. He also has a pretty high base Speed for a mage. However, he gets unshined by even Hurado, who is a buff stripper and can deal with pesky buffers and healers with his kit. Recommended Artifacts General : Sira-Ren (debuffs): Best in slot to apply random debuffs and become an annoying guy in defenses. Arena & Guild Wars : Sira-Ren : Abyssal Crown Hunt, Abyss & Raid : Sira-Ren Recommended Set :Speed Disruptor: / :Damage: / Substats Priority Health(%) > Attack(%) > Effectiveness > Speed Labryrinth Camping :Self Indulgent: "The star I resided in also had its own god. What? Was he as benevolent as your Goddess? *chuckling* I do not care for those things now. I have transcended the power of a mere god." :Occult: "I don't know what dark magic is, but I do know how to manipulate life and the soul. Why? I can tell you in more detail if you're interested." Sprite Portrait Category:Stun Heroes Category:Increase Defense Heroes Category:Silence Heroes Category:Bleed Heroes Category:Star Genealogy Category:Otherworldly Visitor Category:Ritania Heroes